


Questionnaire

by iphido



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphido/pseuds/iphido
Summary: crossposted from twitter bc i want this on the archive
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Questionnaire

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from twitter bc i want this on the archive

**1\. State your name and age.**  
Oikawa Tooru. 27.

**2\. Who is ████████ to you?**  
My precious kouhai.

**3\. Describe him in one word.**  
Genius brat.

**4\. That's two words. What’s your least favorite thing about him?**  
His persistence. He’s like a stray puppy I can’t shake off.

**5\. What’s your _most_ favorite thing about him?**  
He’s like a stray puppy I can’t shake off.

**6\. How long have you known him?**  
Since I was fourteen, he was twelve. That’s almost half our lives.

**7\. How long have you loved him?**  


Years.

**8\. When did you start loving him?**  
I don’t know. Between the first blood and now.

**9\. Why do you love him?**  
I made him what he is.

**10\. Is that the only reason?**  
I made him what he is, so he's mine.

**11\. Does he love you back?**  
Without a doubt. My kouhai is not very subtle.

**12\. In the space below, list everything you've wanted to say.**  
I'm sorry I don't know how to be kind to you.

I still care.

I miss your hands. But only sometimes.

I pity my past lives that they never got to meet you.

I'm jealous and selfish and there's precious little space for someone else in my imperial heart. You're better than me that way.

Don't stop running. I won't know what to do with myself if I look back and you're not there.

In a sense I always lose to you.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written 21 october


End file.
